The present disclosure relates generally to a method of calibrating a plurality of sensors, and in particular to a three-axis sensor.
In deploying sensors, calibration coefficients are used to correct the sensors for variations or errors in gain, offset, non-linearity, misalignment of the proof masses, cross-axis coupling, temperature, or other environmental factors and to provide more accurate seismic data. Some limitations of current calibration methods include no automatic calibration, no conversion of data to internationally accepted scientific units, no permanent storage of the data, and no universal usage by any and all seismic software.
The present invention is directed to overcoming or at least minimizing some of the limitations of the existing methods of calibrating sensors.
According to one aspect of the invention, a method of calibrating a plurality of seismic sensors, each sensor having an axis of sensitivity, is provided that includes: coupling the sensors with each sensor positioned with its axis of sensitivity in a different spatial direction; rotating the sensors; measuring one or more output signals from the sensors; processing the output signals from the sensors; and storing one or more calibration coefficients.